


Family

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Styxx is taken to meet the Weasleys.  The Burrow in a state of craziness seeing as it's one of Harry's sons' 11th birthday party they're attending.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Styxx
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> A possible outtake of a current WIP in which Harry meets Styxx when they go to a museum for the first part only to learn that Harry is somehow connected to Styxx. Yes, I changed part of both the Dark-Hunter lore and Harry Potter happenings for this one.

“They’re messed up, aren’t they?” the man who’d entered the Burrow with Harry remarked.

“And you’re one to talk?” Harry glared at the man who just happened to be holding his youngest child.

“Never said I was, Harry. I know my family is extremely messed up after my twin brother isn’t even related to me except by the interference of a goddess who wanted to save her son, giving him all the benefits of what was rightfully mine, and then I spent more than a thousand years dealing with everyone’s hate and disgust despite any and everything I had done or been through myself, after all, there’s literally only one way to kill me and if that happens an Atlantean goddess will destroy the world.”

“I swear your family is even more messed up than mine, Styxx. You have a half-Atlantean, half-Greek goddess for a niece and said niece’s uncle who happened to have been the father of your nephew lusting after you. I get all the good gossip thanks to all the Death deities and said niece is married to a Sumerian deity. One of your brothers was reincarnated and married to an Egyptian goddess while their child was raised by your twin’s number one enemy all the while you were left by all facets of your family to constantly fend for yourself. This would be nice except now they want to use you to control me and no one gets to do that!”


End file.
